oscura realidad doloroso presente
by hikaruinchains91
Summary: Seria mejor no haber conocido Cephiro?la historia de hikaru y sus oscuros sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

**Tres años pasaron...muchas cosas han cambiado,Hikaru,umi y fuu se cambiaron a la misma escuela, ya estaban en segundo año,Hikaru era la capitana del club de kendo,Umi la capitana de el club de esgrima y Fuu por supuesto del club de arqueria,en ese sentido no habian cambiado mucho las cosas,ellas seguian siendo inseparables y se destacaban muchisimo en lo suyo,lo que si habia cambiado era la personalidad de cada una de las muchachas sobretodo la de Hikaru.**

 **Umi se volvio mas humilde,dejo de preocuparse solo por ella,ayudaba a los demas en lo que podia,cephiro le habia enseñado muchas cosas,sobretodo le enseño el valor de la amistad y que el bienestar del otro es igual de importante que el bienestar de ella..**

 **Ella estaba feliz en este momento actual de su vida,tenia cientos de muchachos alrededor de ella pero no le interesaba tener relacion alguna ya que hace unos meses habia terminado una relacion de 2 años.**

 **Era capitana del club de esgrima,ella habia conseguido la victoria en un torneo hacia unas semanas,podriamos decir que fue la heroina del torneo y ella lo sabia cosa de la que estaba muy orgullosa,y por supuesto tenia a sus amigas,sus hermanas que siempre la apoyaban, no tenia razones por la cual no sentirse feliz con su vida.**

 **Fuu tenia una Relacion con un muchacho su nombre era yuichi,no era muy seria pero le gustaba estar con el muchacho y disfrutaba su compañia pero..ella...ella no podia olvidar a Ferio, a veces lo lograba otras veces no depende del momento,su estado de animo no era el que a ella le gustaria tener,pero mas alla de eso se sentia contenta de seguir adelante sin importar lo que pasara,se sentia orgullosa de su valor para afrontar la situacion,y poco a poco Ferio se estaba diluyendo en pensamientos cada vez mas alejados.**

 **Hikaru...que decir de Hikaru?.ella no estaba bien...en estos ultimos años habia tenido un par de relaciones intentando oilvidar a su amado..pero fue en vano,en todo momento y en cualquier lugar recordaba su cara,su olor,su voz...era imposible para ella olvidarlo...por supuesto que ella llevaba su medallon colgado en su pecho,eso le daba la tranquilidad de saber que todo lo que habia pasado no era un sueño,pero tambien muchas veces deseo no haber pasado por todo eso,si estaba feliz de haber podido ayudar a salvar cephiro pero...preferia con toda el alma no estar pasando por tanto dolor y sufrimiento,dicen que es mejor amar que no haber amado pero Hikaru no sentia eso para nada.**

 **Mas alla de eso ella sentia que no tenia nada en este mundo,solo a sus amigas,hermanas Umi y Fuu,cuantas veces la habran consolado...si no fuera por ellas seguramente hubiera tomado una desicion equivocada la muchacha pensaba mucho en esa idea,pero lo que la contenia era el hecho que de hacerlo lastimaria mucho a Umi,Fuu y sus queridos hermanos,no era justo para los demas sufrir por su culpa pero...tampoco era justo para ella sufrir como estaba sufriendo ,ella dudaba mucho de lo que tendria que hacer...**

 **como estan?esta es mi primera historia publicada y escrita por favor díganme si les gusta, si esta bien escrita y que le tengo que corregir agradezco todos los consejos que me puedan dar muchas gracias ojala les guste =).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lantis...fue lo ultimo que ella penso mientras su mano se separaba de la de el para volver al mundo mistico.**

 **-Lantis Te amo**

 **-yo tambien...**

 **recordaba esas palabras..habian pasado tres años desde aquel suceso,ya era tiempo de superarlo pensaba la joven Hikaru... pero...no podia,estos tres años habian sido demasiado dolorosos,ya no era la alegre muchacha que todos conocian era una persona triste,sin esperanzas...quizas lo unico bueno que tenia en ese momento eran sus amigas ellas le daban fuerza donde no la habia.**

 **-Hikaru?dijo umi...**

 **la joven no contestaba..**

 **estaba perdida en sus pensamientos..''que estara haciendo?,pensara en mi?...que tonta soy seguramente ya me olvido,despues de todo pasaron tres largos años''.**

 **-hikaru que te pasa?insistio Fuu**

 **la joven reacciono -no...nada por favor disculpenme.**

 **Umi y Fuu se miraron ,no era la primera vez que ella se quedaba tiesa,distraida en sus pensamientos,seguramente estaria pensando en lo sucedido.**

 **-Quieren ir a mi casa?,mis padres no estan y no me gusta quedarme sola pergunto umi.**

 **-es una buena idea,no tengo nada que hacer y me aburro mucho en casa.**

 **-genial y ¿tu hikaru vienes?**

 **-no lo se...**

 **-vamos hikaru no te quedes sola en tu cuarto pensando cosas que seguramente te deprimiran ven con nosotras,la pasaremos bien ¿no te parece mejor?le dijo la joven umi**

 **-si tienes razon...esta bien vamos.**

 **En el transcurso a casa de Umi las muchachas hablaban de tonterias,chicos de la escuela,profesores cosas sin importancia pero... de repente y sin explicacion Hikaru sintio un dolor inmenso dentro de su alma,para ser mas precisos en su corazon...''¿que me pasa?''se preguntaba asustada,le dolia el pecho..se sentia muy mareada...**

 **-Hikaru estas bien?le preguntaron las dos amigas muy preocupadas.**

 **ella estaba extremadamente palida,parecia que iba a desvanecerse.**

 **la joven tardo en responder..**

 **-estoy bien..no es nada,no se preocupen**

 **-Hikaru no estas bien...te conozco,mirate estas completamente palida y tu cara refleja dolor..que es lo que te pasa?dijo umi.**

 **-Si por favor dinos lo que te pasa..**

 **-Por favor no se preocupen estoy bien,no me pasa nada es solo un dolor en el tobillo,¿recuerdan que les conte que me lo doble practicando?..no es nada**

 **Umi y fuu la miraron desconfiadas..sabian que ella no estaba bien,sabian muy bien que cuando Hikaru decia que nada malo pasaba era todo lo contrario,siempre fue asi, podia estarse muriendo del dolor o agobiada por los problemas pero ella jamas iba a decir que algo andaba mal...no queria que nadie se preocupara por ella,no queria causarles problemas a nadie.**

 **-llegamos ponganse comodas dijo umi**

 **Dejaron sus zapatos en la puerta y entraron,la casa de Umi era enorme,tenia un mobiliario muy ampuloso del estilo victoriano.**

 **Umi camino hasta un mueble enorme,abrio una de sus puertas y encendio el reproductor de musica.**

 **-Quieren bailar? extendio su mano hacia Fuu que de muy buena gana acepto.**

 **Hikaru miraba contenta a sus dos mejores amigas y pensaba en lo afortunada que era de tener su amistad..''que seria de mi si no las tuviera?...seguramente..yo..**

 **-Hikaru!..**

 **-eh?**

 **-mira esto dijo la joven de cabellos rubios**

 **Fuu quizo hacer una voltereta mientras bailaba y cayo al suelo... todas rieron**

 **-Fuu te lastimaste?pregunto hikaru sin poder esconder la risa**

 **-Estoy bien no te preocupes,respondio ella riendose.**

 **-Podrias ir a algun programa de baile seguro ganarias,dijo umi riendose a carcajadas**

 **todas rieron,la estaban pasando muy bien.**

 **Hikaru se levanto del sillon donde estaba placida y comodamente sentada para ir al baño mientras que Umi y Fuu seguian bailando.**

 **la joven estaba llegando a destino cuando de pronto un terrible dolor golpeo su pecho''¿que me pasa?''se pregunto terriblemente asustada,fue llevando su mano hasta su pecho y presiono fuertemente su ropa''mi corazon...siento que se rompera en mil pedazos...me duele mucho...trato de agarrarse de las paredes,sin tener exito cayo al suelo de rodillas,agarrandose fuertemente su pecho...en ese momento sintio un grito...un grito de dolor..de agonia..**

 **-Hikaru! ...**

 **estremecida penso''esa voz...es imposible''.**

 **Hikaru trato de levantarse del suelo sus piernas estaban muy flojas pero sin embargo poco a poco pudo levantarse,mientras tanto pensaba ''que fue lo que paso?,esa voz...es la de...Lantis...**

 **En ese momento sintio otro grito y un dolor que le desgarraba el pecho,este dolor era aun mas terrible que los anteriores,''¿que es lo que pasa?''se preguntaba confundida y aterrorizada...**

 **-Hikaru!dijo la voz..sus piernas nuevamente se aflojaron y cayo irremediablemente al suelo chocando su cabeza contra el piso, dejandola inconciente,probocandole un pequeño corte en la cabeza...**

 **####### ########## ############**

 **despúes de un largo trecho desde que la muchacha partiera rumbo al baño sus amigas se extrañaron de que aun no volviese**

 **-No te parece raro que no haya vuelto?dijo umi**

 **-Si...que estara haciendo?estara bien?...no quiero ser imprudente..**

 **-solo toquemos la puerta y asegurémonos de que este bien..**

 **-si vamos estoy un poco preocupada.**

 **mientras iban rumbo a cerciorarse que estuviera bien platicaban sobre que algo muy raro le estaba pasando.**

 **-no se que es el lo que le pasa pero no es nada bueno dijo Fuu**

 **-es cierto,yo se que ella siente mucho dolor pero...¿porque?mas alla de lo de lantis siente otra cosa,se le nota en la cara...**

 **En ese momento las dos muchachas vieron a Hikaru tirada en el suelo con sangre en su cabeza,algo que ciertamente aparentaba mas de lo que era**

 **-HIKARU!gritaron las dos amigas**

 **-HIKARU! HIKARU! que te pasa?intentaron sacudirla pero nada paso.. la preocupacion y desespercacion invadieron sus almas.**

 **-llevemosla a mi cuarto,tu sostenla fuerte de las piernas.**

 **la recostaron suavemente en la cama y trataron de curarle la herida que se habia probocado al caerse al piso.**

 **-Que vamos a hacer Fuu?preguntaba la joven con lagrimas en los ojos**

 **-ponle este pañuelo mojado en la cabeza dijo fuu**

 **-por favor vuelve en ti...**

 **en esos momento Hikaru empezo a tener un sueño..un sueño donde la oscuridad era impenetrable... ella gritaba pero nadie la oía,de pronto un leve reflejo de luz aparecio y con el una figura se estaba formando..era..lantis...sus labios se movian seguramente estaba tratando de decir algo pero ningun sonido se emitia a través de ellos...La joven no sabia que pensar..''me estare volviendo loca?...¿sera el realmente que por medio del medallon se pudo explayar en mis sueños y dentro de mi alma?''...''no...eso es realmente complicado...''pensaba ella...en ese momento una luz cegadora aparecio y lentamente lantis fue desapareiendo...**

 **Hikaru empezo a despertar..abrio los ojos lentamente,''¿donde estoy?¿acaso eso fue real?...se sento en la cama y vio a Umi y Fuu llorando con un gesto de extremada preocupacion.**

 **-Que les paso?pregunto asustada y desconsertada al ver a sus amigas en ese estado**

 **-HIKARU!exclamaron las dos**

 **-Que te paso?nos tenias muy preocupadas Dijo Fuu**

 **-no lo se,no me acuerdo mucho.**

 **-no salgas con eso tienes que acordarte,por favor dinos lo que te paso dijo umi acongojada**

 **-Les juro que no lo se...senti un dolor fuerte en el pecho es lo unico que me acuerdo... pero no se preocupen...ya estoy bien**

 **-Claro que no estas bien dijo umi**

 **-estabamos por llamar al medico,tiene que revisitarte esto es muy serio asi que quedate acostada descansando mientras llega ¿esta bien?**

 **-No!ningun medico rapidamente se levanto de la cama,no me paso nada estoy bien-.**

 **Disimulando su dolor y sus piernas semi dormidas,se acerco hasta ellas y las abrazo fuertemente.**

 **-Por favor no se preocupen,de verdad estoy bien.**

 **-Nos tenias muy preocupadas,dijo Fuu mientras la abrazaba**

 **umi la abrazo fuertemente sin decir una palabra mientras unas lagrimas caian de sus ojos,sabia que ella no estaba bien,y no sabia que era lo que podia estar pasandole,eso era lo que mas le molestaba,no poder ayudar a su amiga..**

 **hola de nuevo =) espero les guste como va la historia agradezco cualquier consejo y opiniones que me puedan dar**


	3. Chapter 3

**ya habia pasado un largo rato desde el incidente ,las chicas estaban charlando en el living,Hikaru se habia quedado dormida en los brazos de umi.**

 **-Hikaru despierta,vamos a mi habitacion dijo umi susurrandole al oido.**

 **-perdon me quede dormida..que hicieron mientras me dormi?pregunto**

 **-nada estabamos platicando dijo Fuu.**

 **-Sobre que?pregunto nuevamente**

 **-Sobre muchachos,del amor...dijo Umi un poco nerviosa.. cosa nada mas alejada de la verdad ellas platicaban sobre como poder ayudar a Hikaru...como poder hacerlo si ella no se dejaba ayudar?**

 **Hikaru las miro y dijo en voz baja...yo ame una vez..al principio no estaba segura si el sentia lo mismo por mi..yo creia que me odiaba pero..resulto que el me amaba tanto como yo a el...creo que habria sido mejor nunca saber si me amaba o no..era mejor seguir pensando que me odiaba..sinceramente maldigo ese momento,ese momento en que sus labios me dijeron ''te amo'' lo unico que me trajo es tristeza y desesperacion...todavia sigo pensando en el...que estara haciendo?..a decir verdad pienso todos los dias en eso...muchas veces lo sueño...sueño que estamos juntos y vivimos felices...lamentablemente es un sueño... y cuando despierto me pregunto que sentido tiene estar viva si no puedo estar con el?...**

 **Umi y Fuu se quedaron anonadadas,Hikaru nunca hablaba de eso y por fin se dieron cuenta solo un poco de los sentimientos de Hikaru...no les gusto nada que dijera esas cosas,se sintieron muy preocupadas al saber que Hikaru se preguntaba ciertas veces si tenia sentido seguir con vida...**

 **-NO digas eso Hikaru!,como puedes pensar asi!?no piensas en mi?sabes lo mal que me pondria si te pasara algo?..porque quieres seguir lastimandote?eso ya paso tienes que continuar con tu vida...dijo Umi muy molesta con su confesion**

 **-es cierto,no puedes pensar asi,yo no se que haria si te pasara algo,ustedes dos forman parte de mi,estan dentro de mi alma,si algo les pasara se romperia una parte de mi y no volveria a ser la misma..por favor deja de pensar asi...focalizate en lo bueno que tienes.. Hikaru interrumpio a Fuu**

 **-que es lo bueno que tengo?con lagrimas en los ojos explicaba**

 **-lo unico bueno que tengo son ustedes dos,gracias a ustedes yo sigo adelante,pero...que mas me queda?mis padres murieron..mis hermanos Masaru y Kakeru estan en la universidad ...al unico que veo es Satoru en el dojo de kendo...que mas tengo?nada...Hikaru rompio en llanto**

 **-no quisiera sentirme asi,de verdad que no pero...una gran parte de mi murio cuando deje en Cephiro a la persona que ame con mi alma...**

 **Umi y Fuu abrazaron fuertemente a Hikaru,llorando la consolaron diciendole que todo esto iba a pasar...¿que mas podian decirle?..no sabian que mas decir solo eso...**

 **hola espero les guste es un poco corto je pero mas adelante van a ser mas largos =) quizas es un poco pesimista pero es la realidad de una relacion o amor no correspondido a veces aparecen por la mente esos pensamientos. agradezco cualquier consejo y opinion que me puedan dar para seguir mejorando muchas gracias =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**despues de un tiempo de la larga conversacion que habian tenido las muchachas se quedaron dormidas..esa noche Hikaru tuvo un sueño..**

 **estaba en cephiro,en los verdes y hermosos pastizales rodeados de flores,miro hacia arriba y vio un hermoso cielo azul acompañado de las hermosas montañas y colinas,todo era paz y tranquilidad como ella siempre lo habia querido ver...todo iba bien ella caminaba por los pastizales tranquilamente hasta que una nube oscura empezo a rodear todo Cephiro...un trueno se presento y con el una voz que le decia -vete de aqui niña! la joven quedo anonadada sin poder reaccionar a lo que pasaba,de repente y entre las nubes una figura se iba formando...era la de una mujer..una mujer sombria y siniestra.**

 **atras de ella..la sombra de lo que parecia ser lantis tambien se iba gestando, poco a poco la chica abrio los ojos grandes, extrañada e incredula a lo que estaba viendo...de pronto la mujer saco de sus manos lo que parecian ser unas garrras y le dijo vete de aqui si no quieres resultar gravemente herida...**

 **Hikaru pergunto**

 **-¿qui..quien eres...?**

 **-¿Quien soy?veras...soy tu peor pesadilla..la mujer saco sus afiladas garras y mato a lantis...**

 **-LANTIS!grito con todas sus fuerzas..LANTIS!LANTIS!hikaru desperto sudando,con un nudo en la garganta y lagrimas en los ojos...**

 **''¿que significa esto?'' pensaba..la angustia y desesperacion se apoderaron de ella..¿''quien era esa mujer?¿''que es lo que quiere de mi?'' ...hikaru se levanto y fue a caminar un poco por la enorme casa de Umi, necesitaba tomar aire,pensar,aclarar sus ideas..''no entiendo que es lo que pasa ni el porque''estare enloqueciendo?''..ella no creia mucho en la idea de estar enloqueciendo ya que antes de su segundo viaje a cephiro y en el transcurso de el empezo a soñar con nova y debonair..''quizas es un presagio como sucedio aquella vez''...su corazon se estrmecia de pensar algo asi...saco el medallon de su pecho lo miro con mucho cariño y le pregunto**

 **-¿que debo hacer?esperando alguna clase de luz misteriosa o señal hikaru se quedo mirando el medallon expectante pero nada paso..''creo que lo mejor sera que intente dormir'' penso.**

 **Al dia siguiente Umi y Fuu despertaron temprano,hikaru despues de la horrible noche que paso seguia durmiendo.**

 **-la despertamos?pregunto Fuu**

 **no,dejemosla dormir un rato mas,falta un rato hasta que vengan mis padres dijo Umi.**

 **entonces las jovenes fueron hasta la cocina a preparar el desayuno mientras platicaban.**

 **-Dime fuu como te va con yuichi?pregunto Umi**

 **Fuu se sonrio y contesto**

 **estamos bien como ya te conte no es nada serio pero al menos me hace reir.. al menos... me hace olvidar un poco...**

 **-te refieres a Ferio?**

 **-si me cuesta mucho olvidarlo...a veces pienso que pude olvidarlo pero de la nada vuelve a aparecer en mi mente...es un recuerdo tan vivido el que tengo de el que a veces me hace llorar lo extraño mucho...la cara de la muchacha reflejo mucha tristeza.**

 **-seguramente el piensa en ti tambien..le dijo intentando consolarla**

 **-si,pero que sentido tiene que estemos pensando el uno en el otro si tenemos que estar separados..la joven dejo caer un par de lagrimas de sus ojos...pero ya esta ¿que mas puedo hacer si no es seguir con mi vida verdad?.Por eso entiendo profudamente a Hikaru..y lo que mas me entristece es que ella se haya dado por vencida..ella no era asi..**

 **-Si es cierto ella no era asi,jamas podria haberse dado por vencida,si te lo pones a pensar fue ese maldito Cephiro que la hizo cambiar,ese maldito Cephiro que nos hizo sufrir a todas...**

 **-Pero por cephiro nos conocimos.**

 **-Es cierto,pero hubiera preferido que nadie sufriese,hubiera preferido que nunca nos conocieramos y que todas esten felices,mira como esta Hikaru,mirate tu,si te lo pones a pensar fuimos manipuladas por el deseo de una princesa egoista.**

 **-yo no lo creo asi,si que hemos sufrido mucho pero no le hecho la culpa a la princesa,no tenia otra alternativa,solamente era una esclava de su mundo condenada a rezar por los demas sin importar su felicidad,si reprocho el hecho de que no nos lo dijeran desde el principio,nos hubieran ahorrado muchos malestares..pero a pesar de ello agradezco profundamente a la princesa y a Cephiro sin ellos no nos hubieramos conocido y parte de mi alma no estaria completa.**

 **-si,tienes razon la mia tampoco estaria completa,pero me enoja mucho ver como sufren,como sufres tu y hikaru solo por Cephiro.**

 **-en todo caso que Hikaru este sufriendo no seria culpa de Cephiro si no de Lantis.**

 **-si es cierto,tendriamos que hacer algo para que se olvide de el ..**

 **-pero que podemos hacer? ya ha salido con varios muchachos pero ella no muestra el menor interes en ellos...**

 **Creo que lo mejor seria que ella resuelva sus problemas por ella misma dijo Fuu**

 **-de que estas hablando!no te acuerdas los que nos dijo anoche?que a veces duda si seguir con vida!le contesto exaltada**

 **-que pasa?pregunto Hikaru**

 **Hikaru!dijeron las dos algo nerviosas,creimos que estabas durmiendo.**

 **-no desperte hace un rato**

 **hikaru tenia unas enormes ojeras consecuencia de su horrible noche y lo poco que pudo dormir,Umi y Fuu no dijeron palabra alguna pero sabian que no habia dormido para nada bien.**

 **hola de nuevo =) espero les guste como va la historia cualquier consejo, recomendacion u opinion me sirven para seguir mejorando y creciendo en mi faceta de escritora xD (weeeee) les estaria completamente agradecida, les mando un abrazo**


	5. Chapter 5

**las muchachas salieron juntas de casa de umi e iban camino a la escuela de pronto un hombre extraño en moto aparecio,el joven tenia pelo corto con una especie de jopo a lo john travolta,muy al estilo rockabily podria decirse,en su rostro llevaba unos anteojos de sol estilo aviador espejados,unos cuantos piercings en la cara y varios tatuajes en el cuerpo tendria unos 25 años,el joven miro a las muchachas de pies a cabeza y solto**

 **-¿quieren dar un buen paseo muchachitas?.**

 **-porque no te vas?nadie quiere estar cerca tuyo dijo Umi enfurecida.**

 **el joven arranco su moto y se fue.**

 **-pero que atrevido dijo Fuu**

 **pero Hikaru sintio algo,no sabia bien que era pero era algo que hace mucho no sentia...pero no le importo demasiado despues de todo no lo volveria a ver.**

 **terminada la clase hikaru,umi y fuu salieron juntas**

 **-¿que van hacer ahora dijo? fuu**

 **-yo nada,podemos ir a comprar ropa o ir a tomar un helado¿que te parece Hikaru?**

 **-me encantaria pero no puedo tengo que ir al dojo a ayudar a mi hermano con los alumnos**

 **oh bueno no importa otro dia dijo fuu**

 **¿quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa?**

 **-no es necesario muchas gracias dijo Hikaru.**

 **-Bueno por favor cuidate mucho dijo umi con mucha preocupacion en su rostro**

 **Hikaru asintio con la cabeza.**

 **las tres se abrazaron y continuaron su camino.**

 **Hikaru iba pensando en lo acontecido,** **quien seria esa mujer de sus sueños,y que queria con ella?,sin embargo iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no vio que la luz roja habia cambiado a verde..cuando miro lo que pasaba una moto la esquivo casi de milagro..la moto termino en el suelo y el conductor a unos metros, desesperada fue rapido a ver si el conductor estaba bien.**

 **-Estas bien!le gritaba,lo zamarreo un poco hasta que recobro el sentido.**

 **-me asustaste mucho le dijo Hikaru casi al borde del llanto.**

 **el muchacho le dijo**

 **-eres tonta o que?no solo arriesgaste tu vida si no que tambien la mia que tienes en la cabeza?**

 **-lo siento mucho,iba pensando en otras cosas tienes razon perdóname.**

 **-la proxima vez fijate no andes pensando tantas estupideces.**

 **\- lo siento repitio Hikaru muy apenada.**

 **-bueno ya esta bien,para su sorpresa el joven era el mismo de hace unas horas, lo miro sorprendida estaba convencida que no lo iba a ver jamas,despues de todo cuantas personas viven en tokio?**

 **-soy Hikaru,shido Hikaru dijo ella un poco timida.**

 **-tu eres la muchachita de esta mañana que me mando a volar verdad? dijo el joven**

 **-no fui yo,fueron mis amigas,yo no eh dicho nada.**

 **-es cierto tu no has dicho nada,quieres ir a dar una vuelta muchachita?**

 **-no puedo tengo que volver a mi casa.**

 **-Que?encima que casi muero por ti me rechazas que descaro de tu parte.**

 **-bueno esta bien pero solo un momento dijo Hikaru muy dudosa,pero sentia que por lo menos le debia eso al pobre muchacho.**

 **Genial!sube y agarrate fuerte!**

 **el joven arranco la moto 250cc...primero iban despacio despues empezo acelerar a toda velocidad , Hikaru gritaba.**

 **-Baja la velocidad!**

 **-no tengas miedo Hikaru!,agarrate fuerte de mi,nada malo nos va a pasar!.**

 **Hikaru se sentia un poco mareada...pero de a poco le fue gustando,queria ir cada vez mas rapido..**

 **-vamos a la autopista ahi podemos andar mas rapido!grito tomoya**

 **bueno vamos!asintio Hikaru con una sonrisa.**

 **despues de un largo rato andando Hikaru se dio cuenta de la hora que era,debia estar en el dojo a las 17:00 y eran las 20:00 su hermano debia estar preocupadismo y furioso,sabia que se tendria que aguantar un gran y largo regaño.**

 **-Tengo que irme!es tardisimo!**

 **-te vas?tan pronto?**

 **-si no puedo quedarme mas tiempo**

 **_esta bien vamos!donde quieres que te lleve!**

 **-al dojo de kendo!.**

 **-vives en el dojo?**

 **-si porque?**

 **-porque asi sabre donde ir a buscarte dijo el joven con una sonrisa picara...Hikaru le sonrio**

 **"""""####""""""**

 **-bueno aqui estas fue muy lindo nuestro paseo**

 **-si a mi tambien me gusto,hikaru sentia algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentia,no sabia presisamente que pero algo de ese joven la atraia,el joven lentamente se fue acercando hasta Hikaru,ella sabia lo que estaba pasando pero no puso resistencia alguna, el joven beso tiernamente los labios de la joven muchacha...**

 **-puedes decirme como te llamas?pregunto apartando sus labios del muchacho**

 **-tomoya,me llamo tomoya dijo, para luego volver a besarla-te eh metido en un gran problema es tiempo de que me marche muchachita por favor disculpame...** **\- pero nos volveremos a ver Hikaru! no te libraras de mi tan facil!dijo el joven**

 **Hikaru estaba un poco confundida..hace mucho tiempo no sentia algo asi''que esta pasando?sera que por fin puedo olvidarme de el?por fin puedo dejar de sufrir?''..pensaba..despues de mucho tiempo se sentia contenta,animada,con ganas de volver a verlo...**

 **La joven volvio a la realidad y recordo que su hermano estaria preocupado y seguramente muy enojado..¿''que le dire''?pensaba mientras iba calibrando excusas que decirle..no podia decirle que se fue con un muchacho desconocido a andar en moto...**

 **''le dire..le dire que estaba con umi y fuu tomando helado y se me fue el tiempo'' .tomo valor y abrio la puerta de su casa.**

 **-ya llegue alzo la voz nerviosa.**

 **-¿donde estabas? dijo Satoru con una voz muy tranquila,pero su rostro mostraba preocupacion y mucho enojo.**

 **-Estaba con umi y fuu tomando un helado lo siento mucho..Hikaru estaba muy nerviosa ya que ella no era buena mientiendo,siempre se delataba sola,y sinceramente no le gustaba tener que mentirle a su querido hermano.**

 **-con umi y fuu?dijo Satoru**

 **-si, respondio mirando hacia abajo**

 **-es extraño porque yo llame a casa de umi hace una hora y me dijo que te fuiste directamente a casa...donde estabas Hikaru?.. dijo Satoru muy dolido por la mentira de Hikaru.**

 **-...**

 **-dimelo Hikaru..-dijo Satoru**

 **Hikaru no tuvo mas remedio que contarle la verdad solo que omitiendo algunos detalles.**

 **-Estaba con un chico que conoci camino a casa,me puse a charlar con el y se me paso la hora..**

 **-porque me mentiste?tu no eres asi...el joven hermano se dio cuenta que algo extraño le pasaba a la joven,ella no era de hacer esas cosas...el sabio hermano la miro profundamente a los ojos...**

 **-Mirame Hikaru ... le Dijo**

 **Hikaru estaba muy avergonzada,no tenia valor para hacerlo...**

 **-por favor mirame...volvio a repetirle**

 **a Hikaru no le quedo mas remedio que hacerlo..**

 **-escuchame Hikaru..cuando uno hace cosas que van en contra de sus principios como por ejemplo mentir es por que uno esta enojado o molesto consigo mismo...no se que te habra pasado,si no quieres decirme no te obligare,pero en mi siempre tienes una persona en quien confiar...recuerda que si buscas cosas para castigarte a ti misma es porque recuerdas un hecho que te hizo mucho daño...no te metas en la autocompasion y depresion la persona depresiva busca cualquier cosa para castigarse a ella misma...por favor no sigas ese camino...**

 **Hikaru lo miro y rompio en llanto...lo abrazo fuertemente,un abrazo que iba acogido con muchos miedos,..un abrazo de lleno de inseguridades de parte suya...un abrazo lleno de incognitas...de dudas...todos esos sentimientos se fueron durante solo un momento gracias a ese abrazo...**

 **-gracias Satoru,...perdoname..dijo sollozando Hikaru...**

 **-yo siempre te voy a perdonar querida hermana...realmente no se que es lo que te pasa pero..date otra oportunidad y permítete ser feliz de nuevo...no dejes que los malos momentos de esta vida te hagan caer,ponte de pie y lucha hasta el final sin importar las consecuencias...ahora... vamos a comer.**

 **-gracias...querido Satoru...**

hola!muchas gracias a hikarulantisforlove es mi primer rewiew y estoy muy emocionada! je espero que les guste como va la historia y cualquier consejo,opinión o critica (dicha con buena onda je xD)es bienvenida necesito mejorar y para eso necesito su ayuda muchas gracias a todos los que se toman el trabajo de leer mi historia les mando un abrazo


	6. Chapter 6

**Ya era tarde,habian terminado de comer,Umi llamo por telefono preocupada por el llamado de Satoru...**

 **-Hikaru!estas bien?**

 **-sisi estoy bien.**

 **-a donde fuiste?,porque no fuiste a tu casa?te paso algo?.**

 **-no,no me pasa nada,es que conoci a un muchacho mientras venia para casa y me quede charlando con el ..respondio con una sonrisa en su rostro..**

 **-con que un muchacho?dijo con tono picaron.**

 **-si un muchacho...mañana les cuento bien que paso..**

 **-esta bien nos vemos mañana camino a la escuela..cuidate mucho adios.**

 **-adios Umi dijo y colgo el telefono...''no se si sera bueno que les diga exactamente quien es y como lo conoci...mejor omito esa parte''pensaba la muchacha.**

 **miro la hora de el reloj de su cuarto y dijo**

 **\- lo mejor sera que me vaya a dormir,mañana tengo que levantarme temprano asi que tendio su cama y se acosto.**

 **Esa misma noche Hikaru empezo a tener otro sueño..un sueño donde ella estaba en un campo,la maleza tupida y el entorno descuidado...no habia ningun ruido,solo los pajaros que cantaban..**

 **-Donde estoy?se pregunto asustada**

 **la muchacha abrio los ojos grandes,no entendia que pasaba...se quedo sin palabras..sin pensamientos hasta se quedo casi sin aire.**

 **de pronto el cielo se torno oscuro y millones de luces salieron de el...**

 **miro hacia el horizonte y vio que miles de personas estaban corriendo hacia donde ella estaba...Hikaru no reaccionaba,estaba demasiado atemorizada,sus piernas temblaban su corazon palpitaba tan rapido que penso que le daria un ataque...de puro reflejo empezo a correr no sabia hacia donde solo sabia que por ese camino no habia nada...pero vio que otras cientos de personas mas venian del camino al cual estaba llendo...**

 **se paralizo...no sabia que hacer..lo unico que pudo hacer es...retroceder..retrocedio hasta toparse con las miles de personas que venian del otro lado...''este es el fin penso cerro los ojos esperando lo peor...pero..en ese momento una voz le dijo.**

 **-Abre los ojos Hikaru...**

 **esa voz...esa voz tan seria y varonil..no podia ser otra que la de el...las piernas de Hikaru temblaron esta vez no por miedo...su corazon empezo a latir cada vez mas rapido de emoción y nerviosismo..hikaru abrio los ojos y lo vio...era Lantis...**

 **-Lan...tis!?dijo debilmente,en ese momento lantis habia sacado su espada y la clavo bruscamente en el estomago de Hikaru...**

 **-Por...que?pregunto debilmente con lagrimas en sus ojos..tristemente miraba como lantis disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo..veia como en su cara abordaba un gesto de placer...mientras hikaru iba desvaneciendose.**

 **la joven se desperto asustada,sudando,le costaba respirar,le dolia mucho el pecho...''¿que paso?,¿porque lantis querria lastimarme?''se perguntaba angustiada...sera..sera..que ya no me ama y atravez de mis sueños intenta decirmelo?...hikaru se sento, junto su cabeza con sus rodillas y empezo a llorar...hasta que por fin de madrugada se durmio...**

 **Al dia siguiente desperto con la misma sensacion de angustia con la cual se durmio,se tomo un largo baño y bajo a desayunar, satoru no estaba habia dejado una nota la cual decia que habia ido a hacer unas diligencias,La muchacha se sintio algo triste de tener que estar sola despues de la horrible noche que habia pasado,necesitaba algo de compañia y mas si era la de su querido hermano..**

 **ya camino a la escuela se encontro con Umi y Fuu.**

 **-como estan? pregunto hikaru.**

 **-estamos bien y tu?**

 **-genial...nada mas alejado de la realidad,pero para que preocuparlas con sus problemas ya cotidianos?.**

 **-cuentanos del muchacho!dijo Umi.**

 **-hikaru se ruborizo y contesto.**

 **-volvia a casa lo conoci y me quede platicando con el,eso es todo..**

 **-pero dinos mas detalles dijo Fuu.**

 **-es que no paso mucho mas...hikaru sentia que no debia contarles que era el mismo muchacho que a ellas les habia caido tan mal el dia anterior,ni tampoco debia contarles lo que fueron hacer,no por que lo viera mal si no porque se preocuparian y lo que ella menos queria era eso.**

 **Umi y Fuu se miraron resignadas,sabian que ella no iba a soltar palabra alguna.**

 **-es lindo por lo menos?pregunto umi**

 **-si es muy lindo..tiene varios tatuajes,unos cuantos piercings y...**

 **-Esa no es con la clase de chico que tu deberias salir!interrumpio Umi.**

 **-Pero...**

 **-Si a mi tampoco me gusta como lo estas describiendo Hikaru,no me parece que sea para ti..**

 **-Por que no?...a mi me gusta..a hikaru no le estaba gustando lo que sus amigas pensaban...**

 **-yo se cuidarme sola,por favor no se preocupen la joven empezo a caminar delante de ellas dejándolas con las palabras en la boca.**

 **Umi y fuu se miraron extrañadas y al mismo tiempo disgustadas por la actitud de Hikaru.**

 **Una vez en la escuela cada una entro en su clase y no se vieron hasta la hora del almuerzo..ya para ese momento se habia calmado todo y empezaron a platicar de tonterias,los deberes que les habian dado,profesores etc..**

 **A ultima hora Hikaru tenia clase con el club de kendo,una nueva integrante se habia sumado,como capitana tenia que darle la bienvenida,Umi y Fuu no tenian nada que hacer asi que le preguntaron si podian ir a ver su clase,ella les dijo que no habia problema si se quedaban a un costado sin interrumpir.**

 **-Soy hikaru,es un placer que te hayas unido a nuestra clase como te llamas?**

 **-me llamo kyo,kyo nakagawa,el placer es mio.**

 **-ya habias estado en el club de kendo verdad kyo?**

 **-si,en mi anterior escuela formaba parte.**

 **-muy bien quieres enseñarme lo que sabes?**

 **-si sera un placer.**

 **las dos muchachas se saludaron y empezo el combate...hikaru empezo con un ataque frontal pero kyo se defendio muy bien, se dio un impulso hacia adelante e hizo retroceder y ponerse a la defensiva a hikaru**

 **-Eres muy buena kyo**

 **-Muchas gracias tu tambien,con razon eres la capitana.**

 **Hikaru hizo un sutil pero habil movimiento con la espada pero kyo lo bloqueo muy bien,hikaru retrocedio para darse impulso, al impulsarse kyo ya estaba por bloquear ese ataque pero hikaru hizo un moviento muy agil de piernas y con toda su ira logro calzar la espada de kyo por debajo y arrebatarsela de sus manos...fin del combate Hikaru demostro nuevamente el porque era capitana...**

 **-Eres excelente Hikaru**

 **-Muchas gracias kyo tu no lo hiciste nada mal**

 **-como es que eres tan fuerte?**

 **sonrojada y quitandose merito dijo:**

 **-no lo soy,mi familia tiene un dojo y yo practico siempre,tu podrias sobrepasar mis habilidades si practicaras.**

 **-no seas modesta Hikaru eres genial,practicare todos los dias para ser igual que tu.**

 **-de acuerdo yo te enseñare.**

 **_de verdad?puedo pasarme a practicar a tu dojo?**

 **-sera un placer,lo esperare con ansias.**

 **-genial!**

 **las dos muchachas se dieron la mano pero...al darle la mano a kyo Hikaru sentio ese terrible dolor de nuevo ''no,por favor no de nuevo''penso,sus piernas empezaron a temblar,su pecho se desgarraba del dolor,lentamente llevo su mano a su pecho y lo presiono con fuerza,estaba totalmente palida...**

 **-estas bien hikaru?pregunto kyo**

 **-si...estoy bien**

 **en ese instante escucho una voz..**

 **Hikaru...por favor no me olvides...**

 **''esa voz no puede ser otra que la de lantis!''penso...**

 **la joven empezo a tambalearse, agobiada por el dolor y la perturbadora y extraña voz de lantis sus piernas y fuerzas se fueron debilitando hasta caer de rodillas en el suelo...**

 **presionando su pecho con fuerza a causa del dolor ,la desesperacion se apodero de ella al sentir que cada vez estaba mas debil..sin poder hacer nada la muchacha perdio el sentido**

 **-Hikaru!gritaron Umi y Fuu al mismo tiempo que salian corriendo.**

 **-Hikaru reacciona!,que te pasa?gritaba Umi**

 **Umi tenia tomada a Hikaru de la cintura**

 **Hikaru!por favor abre los ojos!.**

 **-que hacemos?preguntaron asustadas los miembros del equipo.**

 **-vayan a buscar ayuda,traigan agua no lo se,hagan algo dijo umi nerviosa.**

 **-hikaru?su querida amiga llorando le acariciaba la cara y le pregutaba**

 **-que te pasa?casi susurrandole al oido..**

 **-por favor...**

 **en ese momento Fuu pudo encontrar al profesor de el equipo de basquet quien corriendo fue a ver que pasaba,al verla a Hikaru procedio rapidamente a cargarla hasta la enfermeria...Umi y Fuu fueron tras el .**

 **Ya en la enfermeria,Hikaru tenia en su frente un pañuelo mojado la enfermera le revisaba sus signos vitales, primero toco sus,mejillas,despues procedio a tomarle el pulso y por ultimo se fijo como estaban sus pupilas...no habia nada raro,estaba perfecta pero ¿entonces por que el desmayo?...**

 **Umi y Fuu esperaban afuera muy preocupadas,Umi caminaba de un lado a otro y Fuu estaba sentada en una silla, tenia su cabeza entre sus piernas.**

 **-que le habra pasado? preguntaba Fuu**

 **-no lo se,estara comiendo bien?**

 **-yo se que no esta comiendo bien,eso si lo puedo asegurar.**

 **-pero...esta no es la primera vez que le pasa...esa vez..deberiamos haber llamado al medico..que tontas fuimos,si lo hubiéremos hecho quizas esto no hubiera pasado...**

 **-es cierto...no tendriamos que haberle hecho caso..**

 **deberiamos llamar a su hermano?**

 **-si tendriamos que hacerlo.**

 **-deja que yo lo llame tu quedate aqui por si despierta o por si sale la enfermera.**

 **-esta bien gracias Fuu**

 **#####**

 **la joven procedio a ir a la direccion de la escuela alli tenian un telefono**

 **-Hola satoru?**

 **-Si?**

 **-soy Fuu**

 **-como estas Fuu?a que se debe tu llamado?**

 **-Es que llamaba para avisarte que Hikaru no se siente muy bien.**

 **-Que le paso?pregunto preocupado**

 **-tuvo un desmayo...creo que lo mejor seria que vinieras a buscarla.**

 **-como que un desmayo?...esta bien?**

 **-no lo se todavia no se ha despertado..**

 **por favor ven rapido...**

 **-voy en camino!**

 **################**

 **Umi seguia nerviosa caminando de un lado a otro.**

 **-ya llame a satoru esta viniendo.**

 **-por que nadie nos dice nada?umi procedio a golparle la puerta a la enfermera y preguntar que pasaba pero nadie salio a respoder su llamado.**

 **Hikaru empezo a despertar..abrio sus ojos y se sento en la camilla de la enfermeria..**

 **-que paso?**

 **te desmayaste en la clase de kendo..como te sientes?**

 **-me duele la cabeza...Hikaru trato de ponerse de pie pero sus piernas estaban muy debiles.**

 **-no te levantes,no hagas demasiado esfuerzo todavia estas un poco debil.**

 **que te paso?**

 **-no lo se...de pronto me senti muy debil..mis piernas se aflojaron y no recuerdo mas nada..pero ella si se acordaba sobre su dolor en el pecho y sobre la voz de lantis...pero que iba a decir?que escuchaba voces?seguramente la tomarian por loca.**

 **en ese momento Umi golpeo nuevamente la puerta de la enfermeria esperando que alguien le diga algo..rapidamente la enfermera abrio la puerta y dijo**

 **-no se preocupen ya esta bien.**

 **-Hikaru!exclamaron las dos amigas**

 **rapidamente fueron y la abrazaron**

 **-no, nos asustes asi por favor!dijo Fuu**

 **-no se que haria si te pasara algo,por lo que mas quieras empeza a cuidarte por favor**

 **-ya paso no se preocupen por mi,ya estoy bien!.**

 **-nada de eso dijo la enfermera.**

 **tienes que ir hacerte un estudio para saber el porque de el desmayo,te ha pasado otra vez o es la primera?**

 **-no,es la primera vez...**

 **Umi se estaba mordiendo los labios hasta que no aguanto mas**

 **-no es cierto hikaru dile la verdad,ya le ha pasado antes..**

 **-entonces no es algo casual..por favor prometeme que vas a ir al medico,no sabes lo que pueda estar pasandote..**

 **-si...lo hare...contesto Hikaru no demasiado convencida..**

 **En ese momento su hermano llego.**

 **-Hikaru!¿estas bien!?**

 **-si..estoy bien,no te preocupes es que no comi muy bien.**

 **Satoru abrazo fuertemente a su hermana.**

 **la enfermera le dijo:**

 **-asegurese de que su hermana se haga un estudio por favor,segun me contaron sus amigas no es la primera vez que le pasa.**

 **-como que no es la primera vez?**

 **por que no me dijiste nada?**

 **-no queria preocuparte satoru..perdoname..**

 **-nosotras tenemos algo de culpa tambien,deberiamos habertelo contando por favor disculpanos dijo Fuu.**

 **-no eso no es cierto ellas no dijeron nada porque yo se los pedi.**

 **por favor dejen de preocuparse por mi..**

 **-entonces Hikaru danos razones para no hacerlo,empieza a cuidarte por favor...dijo Satoru**

 **-Si... lo hare.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Un dia Despues del incidente Hikaru desperto en su cuarto,afortunadamente habia dormido placidamente toda la noche,se desperezo y procedio a darse un baño mientras recordaba lo que su hermano y sus amigas le dijeron el dia anterior._**

 ** _-''mañana iras al medico,no hay excusa'' dijo satoru._**

 ** _-esta bien. .._**

 ** _lo que pasa es que ella sabia que no tenia ningun problema de salud,sus problemas eran otros,pero no podia ponerselos a explicar..de todas maneras no se si alguien le creeria._**

 ** _-si hikaru,no pongas esa cara tienes que ir dijo fuu_**

 ** _-yo te acompañare asi me asegurare de que vayas dijo umi muy seria_**

 ** _-esta bien...la cara de la joven expresaba un poco de_** ** _fastidio_**

 ** _Ya terminado su baño bajo a desayunar,Satoru nuevamente no estaba pero para la joven era un alivio que no este, asi no le daria otro sermón,no es que no entendiera la situacion y preocupacion de su hermano sino que estaba un poco cansada que todos le dijeran que tenia que hacer...al poner la llave en la cerradura ,recibio una llamada._**

 ** _-hola?_**

 ** _-Hikaru?soy Umi_**

 ** _-que pasa Umi?_**

 ** _-queria decirte que te espero en la av principal del hospital._**

 ** _-...si esta bien te veo allá dijo Hikaru mordiendose los labios fastidiosa...''por que no me dejan hacer esto a mi sola?''se preguntaba._**

 ** _-nos vemos hikaru._**

 ** _-si nos vemos-la joven colgo el telefono mas fuerte de lo normal y encaro hacia la puerta._**

 ** _Ya camino a su destino iba un tanto distraida pensando en sus cosas,no es necesario decir en que...hasta que se percato que alguien la seguia,siguio caminando y disimuladamente volteo rapido para ver de quien se trataba..._**

 ** _-me has descubierto pequeña,rio tomoya a carcajadas_**

 ** _-que haces aqui,por que me sigues?_**

 ** _-queria ver tu reaccion,te asustaste?_**

 ** _-no..para nada_**

 ** _-que valiente eres dijo riendose._**

 ** _\- no te rias dijo la joven uniendose a la broma._**

 ** _\- a donde ibas?_**

 ** _-iba...iba al medico por un chequeo de rutina_**

 ** _-estas bien?_**

 ** _-si solo es un chequeo,nada importante._**

 ** _-bueno si no es nada importante no vayas_**

 ** _quedate conmigo._**

 ** _Hikaru pensaba ''por que no?de todas maneras no tengo ganas de ir pero...que le digo a Umi...se enojara mucho.._**

 ** _-vamos! demos unas vueltas..._**

 ** _\- no lo se..._**

 ** _-dijiste que no era importante y por tu cara veo que tampoco tienes muchas ganas de ir.._**

 ** _-hagamos asi,llevame hasta el hospital,me encuentro con mi amiga y despues nos encontramos en la esquina de mi casa te parece?_**

 ** _-si esta bien quedamos asi,sube te alcanzo hasta alla._**

 ** _-genial..dejame en la puerta del hospital._**

 ** _Ella sentia un poco de resquemor al ir con tomoya y que umi lo vea..pero una parte de ella le importaba muy poco...sentia que ya nada importaba, tambien sentia un gran enojo con ella misma y ese enojo repercutía en los demás aunque ella no lo quisiera._**

 ** _-llegamos..._**

 ** _Hikaru bajo de la moto se acerco a tomoya, le dio un gran beso y le dijo:_**

 ** _-nos vemos mas tarde,gracias por traerme- actitud totalmente inusual en la timida hikaru..realmente sentia cosas por este chico?por que el cambio de actitud tan repentino?_**

 ** _-cuando quieras hikaru ahi estare,te esperare donde dijimos_**

 ** _-adios hikaru_**

 ** _-adios nos vemos luego!_**

 ** _Hikaru empezo a dar unos pasos y se encontro con que Umi estaba observando todo..._**

 ** _Que hacias con ese muchacho? es el con quien estas saliendo?_**

 ** _-..._**

 ** _-no es el mismo muchacho que echamos el otro dia con Fuu?_**

 ** _-..._**

 ** _-no puedo creerlo Hikaru que te pasa?tu no eres asi!contestame!_**

 ** _no te das cuenta que lo unico que ese tipo te va traer son problemas..._**

 ** _no es de nuestra clase,ni siquiera tiene tu edad.._**

 ** _-que clase?,ya estoy bastante grande para saber lo que me conviene y si me trae problemas puedo resolverlo por mi misma,asi que por favor no te preocupes._**

 ** _-eres increible...dijo completamente enojada_**

 ** _-basta umi,no te preocupes por favor nada malo va a pasarme se cuidarme sola,no recuerdas todo lo que pasamos?crees que no aprendi nada?_**

 ** _ademas...siento algo por el,no se lo que sea pero quizas...pueda olvidarme de lantis de una vez por todas..._**

 ** _-Es demasiado grande para ti..sabes que eso puede traerte situaciones para las que no estas preparada,no todo es color de rosa._**

 ** _-El no es asi,confia en mi el no haria nada que yo no quisiera..como ya te dije hace mucho no me siento asi y si tengo que estar con el para seguir sintiendo lo mismo y olvidarme de lantis lo hare._**

 ** _-Esta bien Hikaru haz lo que quieras,pero cuando las cosas no salgan como tu piensas acuerdate de mi.._**

 ** _-Gracias umi muy amable de tu parte.._**

 ** _las dos chicas quedaron muy molestas la una con la otra._**

 ** _Sin embargo Umi se quedo con Hikaru para asegurarse que la atiendan._**

 ** _ya en el consultorio del medico,sacaron numero,era el 122 miraron en el monitor e iban por el 109._**

 ** _-ah falta un muchisimo y si ...nos vamos a casa?_**

 ** _-no te comportes como una niña,¿recuerdas que ya eres lo suficiemente grande?_**

 ** _respondio umi muy seca y molesta_**

 ** _-esta bien..la peliroja la miro de reojo_**

 ** _las dos muchachas se sentaron en dos asientos libres cerca del baño..hikaru durmio un poco,mientras que umi se miraba en el espejo que saco de su cartera._**

 ** _-122?_**

 ** _-despierta Hikaru!nos toca_**

 ** _-eh?ah si!_**

 ** _-que tal veníamos para hacerle un chequeo a mi amiga_**

 ** _-cual es el problema?_**

 ** _-se desmayo dos veces.._**

 ** _-entiendo...lo que podríamos hacer es hacerte un analisis de sangre y un electrocardiograma,el analisis de sangre estara en unos dias,el electro saldran los resultados al instante aclaro la recepcionista muy amablemente,entonces relleno,firmo y sello unos papeles y dijo:_**

 ** _-vayan por ese puerta consultorio 303 denle esto al medico._**

 ** _-genial muchas gracias adios._**

 ** _al llegar golpearon la puerta y el medico las atendio inmediatamente._**

 ** _-que tal veniamos a entregarle esto._**

 ** _-como estan señoritas,por favor pasen..._**

 ** _que les esta pasando?_**

 ** _-mi amiga tuvo unos desmayos queriamos ver que podia estar pasando.._**

 ** _-comprendo...usted no habla señorita?pregunto el medico sonriendo amablemente en chiste_**

 ** _hikaru sonrojada contesto:_**

 ** _-si es que no tenia ganas de venir,no es nada es que no estoy durmiendo bien eso es todo._**

 ** _-no sabemos si no es nada lo mejor que pudo haber hecho es venir hacia aqui.._**

 ** _con que no esta durmiendo bien verdad...por que?_**

 ** _-tengo muchas pesadillas..._**

 ** _-pesadillas?que sueña?_**

 ** _-no lo se...solo se que son cosas muy feas..al percatarse que umi estaba mirandola decidio no entrar en demasiados detalles_**

 ** _-entiendo,bien lo que haremos ahora es tomar unas muestras de sangre,sientese en la camilla ahora vuelvo._**

 ** _-estas nerviosa Hikaru?tienes miedo?_**

 ** _-no para nada,creo que tu estas mas nerviosa que yo._**

 ** _-si es cierto contesto con una mueca amistosa._**

 ** _-perdon la demora._**

 ** _el doctor saco una goma y una aguja larga y fina de su maletin,procedio a atarle la cinta al rededor del brazo,golpeo un par de veces las venas para que sobresalieran y procedio a clavarle la aguja_**

 ** _-eso es...ya esta...eres muy valiente ni siquiera cerraste los ojos._**

 ** _-no,me gusta ver mi sangre correr._**

 ** _a Umi no le agrado el comentario que hizo._**

 ** _El medico tambien dejo pasar el comentario de Hikaru._**

 ** _-bueno ahora vamos hacer el electro cardiograma siganme por favor._**

 ** _-acuestate en la camilla y abrete un poco la camisa._**

 ** _el doctor acerco una maquina bastante grande y le puso unas especies de sopapitas en el pecho y en la maquina empezo a hacer el estudio._**

 ** _-que pasa doctor?que ve?pregunto umi._**

 ** _-..._**

 ** _doctor?..._**

 ** _-..._**

 ** _pasados unos minutos la maquina termino de hacer el estudio._**

 ** _-doctor que pasa?pregunto umi un poco asustada al no recibir respuesta alguna anteriormente._**

 ** _-nada al parecer esta todo perfecto._**

 ** _-enserio doctor?dijo umi aliviada._**

 ** _Hikaru no dijo palabra alguna pero sintio un grandisimo alivio,aunque ella sabia que no tenia nada pero aun asi estaba muy nerviosa por ir al medico._**

 ** _-pero porque los desmayos doctor?pregunto umi_**

 ** _-pueden deberse a varios factores,1 no esta comiendo bien y por lo que me conto la señorita al no dormir bien por las pasadillas el cuerpo se siente cansado y sumado el hecho de no comer bien hace que el cuerpo se debilite y en un cierto punto colapsa..._**

 ** _igualmente debemos esperar los resultados de los estudios de sangre..a grandes rasgos(sin saber el resultado de los estudios)es la razon mas logica que encuentro dijo_** ** _el doctor._**

 ** _-entiendo doctor._**

 ** _Hikaru consideraba eso como una posibilidad muy acertada pero no estaba del todo segura tenia un poco de miedo.._**

 ** _-aparte de eso, esta todo perfecto señoritas,solo tienen que venir a recoger el analisis de sangre..._**

 ** _-genial muchas gracias doctor ah sido muy amable dijo Hikaru._**

 ** _el doctor se acerco a Umi y le dijo en el oido señorita por favor vigile que su amiga coma bien,trate de comunicarselo al padre o la madre._**

 ** _-si doctor la cuidare y se lo comunicare a su hermano,muchas gracias._**

 ** _-cuidense mucho señoritas,el doctor miro a Hikaru le sonrio y le dijo:_**

 ** _-y tu empieza a comer y dormir bien,entendido?_**

 ** _-si lo hare...gracias doctor_**

 ** _las dos muchachas salieron del hospital y fueron caminando hasta la avenida._**

 ** _-quieres ir a mi casa?Fuu vendra mas tarde._**

 ** _-no puedo tengo que hacer algo._**

 ** _-que cosa...vas a verte con ese tipo?_**

 ** _-si..._**

 ** _-...con un gesto de gran disgusto en la cara respodio con un tono seco:_**

 ** _esta bien... recuerda lo que te dije..._**

 ** _aunque umi no pudo mas con su enojo y le dijo cualquier cosa que te pase me llamas esta bien?_**

 ** _-lo hare_**

 ** _las dos amigas se dieron un beso en la mejilla y se fueron cada cual para su lado._**

 ** _hola!me colgue un poco,mi papa fallecio hace unos meses y con mi viejita tenemos muchos tramites que hacer._**

 ** _espero que les vaya gustando para donde va la historia muchas gracias a todos los que la leen_**

 ** _nos vemos!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_La joven estaba llegando a su casa y a lo lejos podia ver a tomoya, su corazon se acelero un poco''que es lo que me pasa?que es lo que siento por el?''se preguntaba Hikaru._**

 ** _tomoya la vio venir y se acerco rapidamente,la tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso._**

 ** _-como estas muchacha?_**

 ** _-bien y tu como estas?_**

 ** _-muy bien ahora que te veo_**

 ** _hikaru se sonrojo un poco_**

 ** _-como te fue en el medico._**

 ** _-genial_**

 ** _-muy bien!_**

 ** _entonces muchachita que quieres hacer para celebrar?_**

 ** _-no lo se vamos a comer una pizza o algo asi?_**

 ** _-muy bien conozco el lugar perfecto vamos?_**

 ** _-vamos!_**

 ** _el lugar al que se referia tomoya quedaba en el centro,un muy bonito y acogedor barcito,los dos se bajaron de la moto y entraron,buscaron una mesa y enseguida vino el mozo._**

 ** _-que les sirvo?_**

 ** _-traenos una pizza de muzzarella con faina.Y de tomar una cerveza para mi y tu que quieres?_**

 ** _-yo quiero un jugo de naranja por favor._**

 ** _-enseguida se los traigo_**

 ** _-muchas gracias respodieron los dos._**

 ** _-cuentame Hikaru que haces de tu vida?_**

 ** _-estoy en segundo año,en la escuela soy capitana del club de kendo y por las tardes ayudo a mi hermano con el dojo._**

 ** _y tu a que te dedicas?_**

 ** _yo soy mecanico automotriz matriculado,tengo un taller de autos y motos,tambien me gusta dibujar en mi tiempo libre._**

 ** _cuantos años tienes hikaru?_**

 ** _-17 recien cumplidos y tu?_**

 ** _-25 y medio..y hace mucho conoces a tu amigas?_**

 ** _-si...nos conocemos desde que teniamos 14...pasamos muchas cosas juntas._**

 ** _-debes quererlas mucho verdad?pregunto mientras el mozo traia su pedido_**

 ** _-si las quiero con todo mi corazon...pero lo unico que hago es preocuparlas_**

 ** _-por que dices eso?_**

 ** _-no por nada,por favor olvidalo._**

 ** _-esta bien..._**

 ** _-y tu tienes amigos?_**

 ** _-si tengo mis amigos de la infancia y amigos del trabajo,me encantaria que los conocieras te caeran muy bien._**

 ** _-me gustaria conocerlos presentamelos algun dia_**

 ** _-dentro de unos cuantos dias daremos una fiesta,quieres venir?_**

 ** _-si,me encantaria_**

 ** _-genial,entonces ese dia te pasare a buscar a la hora que sales del colegio, te parece?_**

 ** _-me parece genial._**

 ** _Hikaru dio un sorbo de su jugo y tomoya tomo su cerveza los dos jovenes se quedaron en silencio pero no era un silencio incomodo era un silencio en el cual los dos se podian quedarse mirando un largo tiempo,no era necesario decir nada...tomoya se acerco a Hikaru y le dijo_**

 ** _-de verdad me gustas...y le dio un tierno beso._**

 ** _-tu tambien me gustas mucho decia mientras lo besaba._**

 ** _-mozo!dijo tomoya_**

 ** _-que se le ofrece?_**

 ** _-me puedo prender un cigarrillo?_**

 ** _-aqui no señor pero si quiere le llevo las cosas a la mesa de afuera_**

 ** _-genial_**

 ** _-te molestasta Hikaru'_**

 ** _-no,para nada vamos_**

 ** _los dos salieron al exterior y se sentaron en una mesa al lado de un lindo cantero lleno de flores_**

 ** _tomoya saco un cigarrillo del bolsillo interno de su linda campera de jean,y lo prendio._**

 ** _-nunca lo probaste Hikaru?_**

 ** _-no..._**

 ** _-quieres probar?_**

 ** _-no lo se..._**

 ** _la muchacha sentia dudas cosa que en el pasado hubiera sido imposible siquiera pensar que podia llegar a fumar._**

 ** _-dale una pitada por lo menos pruebalo si no te gusta me lo devuelves_**

 ** _-..._**

 ** _la muchacha un poco temerosa agarro el cigarro con el indice y el pulgar_**

 ** _-no tragues el humo por lo menos no al principio._**

 ** _llevo el cigarro a su boca inhalo...mantuvo el aire en su boca y exhalo..._**

 ** _-no es tan desagradable como pensaba._**

 ** _-despues con el tiempo vas a aprender a tragarte el humo._**

 ** _quedate con este paquete te lo regalo,sera un recuerdo de la primera vez que salimos juntos a comer._**

 ** _la inocente muchacha se ruborizo un poco.._**

 ** _-esta bien mucha gracias,s tomo el paquete y lo puso en bolso._**

 ** _-probaste alguna vez una cerveza?_**

 ** _-no... creo que soy una persona un poco aburrida._**

 ** _-no digas eso,cuando tenia tu edad era igual que tu, nadie nace sabiendo las cosas,quieres probar?_**

 ** _Hikaru temia decir que no, por que Tomoya pensaria que era una chiquilla tontona,habria hecho cualquier cosa en ese momento para no parecer lo que era,una niña inocente e ingenua._**

 ** _(Digamos que de a poco y sin darse cuenta este muchacho estaba haciendo que Hikaru abandonara el papel de niña.. y con eso sumergiendo a la inocente muchacha en cosas que podrian cambiar su personalidad...para bien...o para mal )_**

 ** _-esta bien acepto._**

 ** _-Genial_**

 ** _tomoya levanto su brazo izquierdo y le hizo señas al mozo para que venga a su mesa_**

 ** _-traiganos dos porrones de cerveza corona bien fria_**

 ** _-enseguida les traigo dijo el mozo_**

 ** _-gracias_**

 ** _mientras tanto la hora pasaba y se estaba haciendo bastante tarde eran las 21.50 ella nunca solia llegar tan tarde a su casa pero hikaru no tenia idea de la hora y de verdad que la estaba pasando muy bien._**

 ** _el mozo trajo dos porrones grandes y transpirados de cerveza._**

 ** _-muy bien Hikaru pruebalo._**

 ** _la joven tomo un largo trago..._**

 ** _-te gusta?_**

 ** _-si..._**

 **es deliciosa...penso la joven**

 ** _-los dos jovenes la estaban pasando genial,charlando comiendo pizza y tomando cerveza._**

 ** _-Hikaru! mira la hora son las 22:25_**

 ** _-es tardismo!_**

 ** _-vamos!dijo el joven con expresion de preocupacion._**

 ** _hikaru rapidamente se levanto de la silla,tomo su mochila pero sin pensarlo termino lo que quedaba de su botella de cerveza._**

 ** _-no debiste hacer eso dijo el joven riendose_**

 ** _ahora te llevare a tu casa._**

 ** _los dos jovenes se subieron a la moto._**

 ** _-te molesta si pasamos a comprar unos cigarrillos primero?dijo tomoya_**

 ** _-no...la joven queria decir que si...pero no pudo_**

 ** _tomoya paso con la moto por una calle muy desolada,paro su moto y se bajo.._**

 ** _-vuelvo en un parpadeo_**

 ** _-esta bien.._** ** _._**

 ** _bueno..al menos no hay nadie...penso la joven_**

 ** _cuando el joven volvia a la moto le dijo-...emhh.._**

 ** _no quieres ir a otro lado?_**

 ** _-a donde?..._**

 ** _-no lo se..a ver las estrellas te gustaria?_**

 ** _-si me gustaria pero ya es muy tarde.._**

 ** _-no es tan tarde te prometo que volveremos a eso de las 22:40_**

 ** _-no lo se..._**

 ** _-vamos,para temprano es tarde y para tarde es temprano_**

 ** _la joven no sabia que hacer estaba un poco confundida._**

 ** _-esta bien...dijo muy poco convencida,_**

 ** _por complacer a tomoya dejo de lado lo que ella queria realmente,y lo que mas queria era estar en su casa con su hermano,siendo regañada,hablando con umi o tirada en su cama._**

 ** _-agarrate fuerte Hikaru._**

 ** _-si..._**

 ** _el joven arranco la moto y acelero._**

 ** _Hikaru se estaba arrepintiendo profundamente de no haber dicho que no queria,se le vinieron a la mente millones de miedos, y recordo lo que le dijo Umi...quizas tenia razon.._**

 ** _Aunque quizas Tomoya solo quiere ver las estrellas..._**

 ** _muy bien hemos llegado._**

 ** _tomoya ayudo a bajar a hikaru de la moto_**

 ** _-gracias_**

 ** _Hikaru observo el lugar era un parque lleno de arboles y juegos para niños totalmente vacios,hacia frio,la verdad que para ver las estrellas era un lugar muy poco acogedor._**

 ** _-Ven conmigo dijo el muchacho agarrandole fuerte la mano._**

 ** _Hikaru estaba asustada,no sabia que iba a pasar.._**

 ** _sientate aqui conmigo muchachita._**

 ** _-sabes..Hikaru me gustas mucho..a pesar de conocernos muy poco siento algo fuerte por ti..._**

 ** _La joven e inocente niña miraba hacia el piso incomoda con la situacion._**

 ** _-que pasa Hikaru?._**

 ** _-la joven con lagrimas en los ojos logro expresarle su malestar a Tomoya._**

 ** _-lo cual el joven le respondio.._**

 ** _-Hikaru yo no haria nada que tu no quieras,solo queria pasar un rato contigo,me parecio romantico estar abrazados bajo las estrellas eso es todo,no tengas miedo muchachita hermosa._**

 ** _la joven suspiro aliviada._**

 ** _-gracias.._**

 ** _el joven se acerco y la abrazo fuerte._**

 ** _-prometo que nunca te hare daño dulce niña mia..._**

 ** _los dos jovenes se quedaron abrazados y charlando..su infancia,la relacion de sus padres,sus amigos,sus problemas..pero Hikaru no le conto sobre aquel viaje que hicieron con sus queridas amigas, jamas lo haria..._**

 ** _la pequeña muchachita poso su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven,estaba perdida en el universo sideral que mostraban sus ojos._**

 ** _Tomoya estaba totalmente conectado con el calor que emanaba de sus manos,del latido de su corazon fuerte y constante...y de sus ojos,sus ojos llenos de tristeza..._**

 ** _el joven acaricio la frente de hikaru y le dijo:_**

 ** _-eres tan hermosa dulce hikaru...pero por que tienes esa mirada tan triste?.._**

 ** _la joven lo miro..._**

 ** _su ojos empezaron a cristalizarse..._**

 ** _-¿lloras cuando estas sola verdad?_**

 ** _-..._**

 ** _la muchacha quito su mirada del joven y la dirigió hacia abajo._**

 ** _el joven tomo su cara y le dijo:_**

 ** _quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi.._**

 ** _le dio un beso en la frente la abrazo_**

 ** _los jovenes se quedaron abrazados sin emitir palabra alguna durante un rato.._**

 ** _Hikaru fijo su mirada en el hermoso cielo que habia esa noche..hasta que vio asombrada y alterada que estaba por empezar a amanecer..._**

 ** _-Tomoya!esta amaneciendo..tendria que haber vuelto a casa hace horas.._**

 ** _-no te preocupes! llegaremos en 5 minutos,me presentare con tu hermano y dire que es todo mi exsaltado tratando de despreocuparla_**

 ** _-no no, seria peor...no se que decirle..._**

 ** _-dejame presentarme si tu hermano es como dices el entendera que no hicimos nada y que se nos paso el tiempo,lo unico que puede hacer regañarte,pero no le mentiras ni ocultaras nada._**

 ** _-si creo que tienes razon..._**

 _ **los dos jovenes subieron a la moto rapidamente, tomoya acelero y dirigio su moto hacia casa de hikaru...**_

 ** _mientras tanto hikaru iba reprochandose:_**

 ** _-como pude ser tan estupida?_**

 ** _-no eres estupida hikaru,yo tengo la culpa!..._**

 ** _confia en mi...lo voy a arreglar!..._**

 ** _hikaru no emitio palabra...dudas,nervios y miedos recorrian su alma en ese momento._**

 ** _tomoya giro su cabeza para mirar a hikaru y con eso cambio muy levente su trayectoria..._**

 ** _-tomoya cuidado !grito hikaru_**

 ** _el joven trato de poder alcanzar a mirar lo que habia enfrente suyo,pero no lo logro..._**

 ** _delante de ellos se observa la figura de un canino en medio de la calle._**

 ** _lo unico que el joven pudo hacer es intentar frenar, lo que causo que, su moto cayera de costado junto con ellos encima,dejando su piel y carne en el pavimento,arrastrandolos metros hasta llegar a un auto estacionado..._**

 _holaa!en algunas partes tomoya habla como muy argentino jeje queria mostrar como es el tipico ''adolecente argentino''que por lo general es un engreido (bueno no todos pero la mayoria jej) , espero sepan disculpar que me salte el asento neutral ojala hayan podido entender lo que quise mostrar._

 _espero que me sigan ayudando a mejorar mi historia,cualquier idea,opinión o consejo,por favor no duden en decimerlo._

 _muchisimas gracias a todos,_

 _pd:seguramente lo saben pero la faina es una pizza hecha con harina de garbanzo que aca en argentina se la ponemos arriba de la pizza tradicional l(una exquisitez)_


	9. Chapter 9

**_satouru habia llamado a umi y a fuu cuando empezo a preocuparse..._**

 ** _a las dos amigas se les fue el alma del cuerpo al ver que las horas pasaban y no habia noticias de hikaru._**

 ** _-el telefono sono:_**

 ** _-Fuu supiste algo de ella?dijo umi, en su rostro podia observarse un profundo miedo y una inmensa preocupacion_**

 ** _-donde estara?...solo le pido a dios que no le haya pasado nada,la cara de fuu lucia palida,estaba aterrada_**

 ** _-me canse!no puedo estar aqui sentada sin hacer nada!..ire a buscarla!le grito umi al telefono_**

 ** _-pero en donde?_**

 ** _-no lo se,pero no puedo quedarme sentada!..._**

 ** _me voy!_**

 ** _-esperame nos vemos camino a casa de hikaru!_**

 ** _las dos jovenes salieron corriendo de sus resprectivas casas_**

 ** _-Hikaru pensaba umi en voz alta,que te paso,estas bien?por favor aparece-_**

 ** _las dos amigas se encontraron unas calles antes a la casa de hikaru._**

 ** _-Umi que te dijo la ultima vez que la viste?_**

 ** _umi temia decirle que se fue con aquel muchacho ya que fuu le iba a reprochar el hecho de no haberselo contado antes._**

 ** _no tuvo mas remedio que contarle la verdad..._**

 ** _-te acuerdas de ese muchacho que casi nos atropella con su moto?._**

 ** _-_** ** _si.._**

 ** _-se fue con el!..._**

 ** _-que?!_**

 ** _-deberia habertelo dicho pero hikaru no queria preocuparte!..._**

 ** _la joven y tranquila fuu estallo de furia..de repente dejo de correr.._**

 ** _-lo siento fuu dijo rapidamente umi_**

 ** _pero no tenemos tiempo para esto,sigamos!_**

 ** _fuu no tuvo otra opcion mas que dejar el reproche para despues,lamentablemente umi tenia toda la razon,pero tenia muchas ganas de golpearla a umi por ocularle semejante cosa y a hikaru por la rabia que le provocaba lo tonta que fue..._**

 ** _de pronto a dos calles de casa de hikaru sobre la avenida,vieron un tumulto de gente._**

 ** _el corazon de las dos amigas se estremecio...dejaron de correr e iban caminando lentamente y sin mirar hacia otro lado mas que adelante... escuchando los murmullos de la gente de alrededor._**

 ** _-llamen a una ambulancia por favor-_**

 ** _-eran dos jovenes una muchachita y un jovencito_**

 ** _-pobrecitos que dios los ayude a sobrevivir.._**

 ** _de a poco iban pasando, atravesando la gente... y vieron como mientras iban pasando,una mancha de sangre yacia en el pavimento acompañandolas en su trayectoria.._**

 ** _hasta que lamentablemente confirmaron lo que tanto temian..._**

 ** _hikaru yacia inmóvil en el suelo..._**

 ** _-...no por favor no!grito fuu_**

 ** _umi salio corriendo hacia ella,de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas,lagrimas de desesperacion,lagrimas de culpa...de impotencia.._**

 ** _se arrodillo ante ella y comenzo a llorar y gritar_**

 ** _que te paso porque estas asi!...mira como tienes la cara..despierta por favor.._**

 ** _fuu no aguantaba ver lo que estaba pasando..._**

 ** _-esto...esto es una pesadilla..-_**

 ** _la joven fuu se acerco hasta su amiga y la vio..estaba inmovil en el suelo,tenia las rodillas en carne viva,sus mangas se habian rasgado debido a ser arrastada por la moto y sus brazos repletos de sangre... su cara tambien tenia sangre y sus manos estaban frias._**

 ** _-hikaru..despierta.. comenzo a decirle fuu_**

 ** _-despierta..despiertaa,despiertaaa!por favor!.la joven tomo fuertemente la mano de hikaru..._**

 ** _-no me hagas esto hikaru!._**

 ** _de pronto sintio que hikaru le apretaba la mano.._**

 ** _-hikaru!estas bien?_**

 ** _-no te preocupes...hikaru tosió_**

 ** _estoy bien.._**

 ** _donde esta la ambulancia! gritaba umi desesperada._**

 ** _-tranquila hikaru estamos aqui contigo..no te dejaremos,tienes que ser fuerte...dijo umi sollozando_**

 ** _hikaru cerro sus ojos..._**

 ** _-no por favor despierta! le dijo fuu.._**

 ** _por favor..._**

 ** _la chica llevo sus manos a la cara y cubrio sus ojos llorando..no podia creer lo que estaba pasando..._**

 ** _-¿por que?...dios mio ¿por que?.._**

 ** _una ambulancia estaciono en la acera de enfrente_**

 ** _de ella salieron dos hombres,un medico y un camillero, sacaron la camilla y procedieron rapidamente a poner a hikaru._**

 ** _la cara de umi se mostraba,totalmente palida.._**

 ** _-esto es mi culpa,debí haber contado todo..pensaba._**

 ** _que voy hacer si te pasa algo..no puedes dejarme con esa culpa.._**

 ** _despierta por favor..._**

 ** _la chica se arrastro el cabello hacia atras con su mano y comenzo a llorar fuertemente.._**

 ** _-no se que haria sin ti..no me dejes.._**

 ** _las dos jovenes subieron a la ambulancia junto con hikaru.._**

 ** _por normas solo podia ir una sola persona en la ambulancia,pero ni el medico ni el camillero se atrevieron a decir algo..estaban muy conmovidos,tristes,doloridos de la terrible escena que acababa de pasar..._**

 _holaaaa:espero les guste como va la historia.._

 _Hoy es navidad!25-12-2015 feliz navidad a todos!para los que leen despues de navidad ojala lo hayan pasado muy lindo!_

 _muchas gracias a el grinder tus palabras me hicieron muy bien, a veces aunque sea en la mas minima cosa uno necesita palabras de aliento,necesitaba esas palabras para darle mas confianza a la historia,gracias por leerme._

 _cualquier opinion,idea o comentario son bienvenidos ._

 _muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia,me hace muy feliz,les mando un abrazo desde argentina._

 _pd:capaz estoy muy alegre por la navidad je =)_


	10. Chapter 10

la joven se encontraba en lo que parecia ser la nada misma..se encontraba flotando en una especie de espacio sideral..de fondo se podia apreciar muy suavemente el eco de varias voces..no podia apreciarse bien lo que decian...

parecia como si le estubieran susurrando algo..

-hikaru ...

-quien es?...

-hikaru ...

-hikaru ven...

-no tengas miedo.

los susurros empezaron a ser gritos...

-HIKARU..se oyo una voz muy tranquila y serena..

-NO TENGAS MIEDO..sonaba como la voz amigable de una chica..

-quienes son ustedes?pregunto

-...

-...

-VEN AQUI JOVEN HIKARU!se escucho una voz muy gruesa y algo siniestra...

-quienes son?...

por que estoy aqui?..

que quieren de mi?...

unas risas se oyeron y del suelo se abrio un portal que succiono a hikaru..al que la traslado hasta lo que parecia ser el interior de una cabaña,estaba oscura parece, que no habian corrido las cortinas,se podia sentir y hasta casi absorver la soledad de ese lugar..

-donde estoy?..estaba bastante nerviosa

-Hikaru?

-hikaru me oyes?

-quien eres?

-debes irte..por favor vete..

de pronto una figura empezo a salir de entre las sombras..

-vete hikaru..

la joven estaba muy estremecida..sus piernas comenzaron a temblar,quedo paralizada..

la figura empezo a acercarse hacia ella...la pequeña quiso correr,gritar,llorar pero nada de eso pudo hacer..

de a poco y mientras se iba acercando la figura puso lentamente su brazo cruzado a su cara para que de su mano saliera una daga

lentamente se acerco y poco a poco su cara se empezaba a divisar..

rapidamente clavo la daga en el estomago de hikaru dejandola totalmente atónita..

la joven empezo a derramar lagrimas,de angustia,de desesperacion de dolor.. no del dolor físico,sino por lo que estaba viendo..

-por que me haces esto?...

por que me odias?..

-aun te amo...

-...

...

no importa cuanto ames a alguien..siempre te lastimara.

...

recuerdalo bien...

retoricio la daga en su estomago para luego marcharse..

hikaru agonizando en lo unico que podia pensar era en esas palabras

''no importa cuanto ames a alguien..siempre te lastimara..

''no importa..''

''no importa..''

''siempre te lastimara''

''siempre...''

hasta que hikaru cerro sus ojos...

#############################

-puede pasar...

-gracias

la joven de ojos verdes procedio a sentarse al borde de la cama como siempre..

-ya habian pasado casi dos semanas desde que hikaru estaba internada.

-pasaron 12 dias se dijo fuu a si misma..

12 dias...terriblemente horribles,no queria ni siquiera recordar el momento en que todo esto empezo..

se levanto de la cama muy suavemente para ir hacia una ventana que daba al patio trasero del hospital..

el reflejo de la ventana mostraba una expresión de tristeza,la horrible sensacion de insertidumbre,miedo y dolor se apoderaron de ella

giro la cabeza para ver a su amiga..le dolia tanto verla asi..

yacia en la cama estaba tapada con una sabana blanca,nada cubria su cuerpo solamente la sabana,de su mano se podia ver una especie de broche que apretaba su dedo,tenia puesta en su cara un respirador y al lado de su cama podia verse el aparato que marcaba su pulso...

se acerco hasta ella y poso sus manos suavemente y con mucho cuidado sobre su cara..

-cuando vas a despertar?..pequeña hikaru. ojos se cristalizaron.

suavemente la puerta de la habitacion comenzo a abrirse..

-como esta?..

fuu seco sus lagrimas y le dijo.

-sigue igual..estable.

umi se acerco hasta hikaru,agarro su mano y le dijo

-como estas preciosa?..cuando salgas de aqui nos iremos de viaje,iremos..donde tu quieras,seguramente quieras ir a disney,rio la joven.

te prometo que no te regañare..te prometo que te cuidare..la joven comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente..

despierta por favor..hare lo que quieras...por favor te estamos esperando...beso su mano y se la puso en la cara..para luego dejarla suavemente en la cama y abalanzarse hacia los brazos de su amiga fuu..

la dos jovenes se quedaron mirando hacia la ventana,mirando hacia la nada..pensando

la joven de ojos azules giro su cabeza inconscientemente y vio asombrada como la joven empezo a mover la cabeza,rapidamente fue hacia ella

-hikaru..me oyes? apreto su mano fuertemente como queriendole decir''por favor despierta,quedate conmigo''

-que ocurre?pregunto asustada.

-vi como movio su cabeza contesto la joven de ojos azules

-quizas te parecio umi.

-no fuu te juro que yo lo vi..-habrá visto realmente?o son los deseos de que asi fuera?...la esperanza es algo que uno nunca pierde hasta el final..quizas debiera desaparecer esa esperanza,esas ilusiones que le dicen a uno que todo va estar mejor y lo ciegan realmente de lo que va a pasar irremediablemente..

fuu se acerco a umi y acaricio su rostro.

-todo va a estar bien...

-no lo se...

-''por favor dios mio ayudala,ayúdanos,no nos dejes en este momento...no nos puede pasar esto..por favor,te prometo que no vuelvo a pedirte mas nada.''-se dijo umi a si misma mientras de sus ojos caian lagrimas.

mas le vale a ese mal nacido estar muerto,por que sino lo matare yo..

-no gastes tus fuerzas en maldecir a ese muchacho,despues nos ocuparemos de ese asunto,ahora estamos aqui,tenemos que ser fuertes..fuertes por ella,para que se ponga bien,tenemos que ser fuertes para cuando despierte..para poder abrazarla,decirle lo mucho que la queremos y para nunca dejarla fuu

...los malos momentos siempre estan y siempre van a estar,tenemos que pasar por esto para aprender a transitar la vida,para darnos cuenta el poco valor que le damos a los momentos felices para tratar en un futuro no repetir nuestro errores.

-fuu...esto es mi culpa,si yo hubiera contado que salia con ese muchacho no huberia pasado esto...jamas la hubieramos dejado ir..como puedes decirme que esto sirve para aprender?aprender que?que la vida es una porqueria?...

..las tres hemos sufrido,hemos llorado por mucho tiempo desde aquel maldito viaje a cephiro..nadie a sido feliz desde entonces,yo no puedo olvidarlo,tu tampoco pudiste y la pobre hikaru tampoco...cuales son los momentos felices que nos da la vida?replico furiosa

-los momentos felices se los proporciona uno mismo para uno mismo...

las decisiones de dios no siempre son las que nos gustarian,pero con el tiempo una las acepta y al aceptarlas uno se da cuenta que no hay nada que hacer..le dijo fuu

-a que te refieres con eso?

-me refiero a que de nada sirve seguir pensado en el pasado y lo que pudo ser,eso solo trae tristeza y vacio...es mejor ver las cosas buenas que uno tiene en el presente,estoy viva,puedo hacer y formar mi vida como yo quiera,uno forma la vida,no la vida a ti..

-no te entiendo fuu..a que viene todo esto?

-a que tienes que dejar la vida transcurra..no todo lo que no sale como uno quiere es malo...solo tienes que darle una oportunidad.

la joven entendia perfectamente a que se referia...todos estos años ah estado reprochandose el hecho de no poder cambiar el destino...si lo que mas queria ella era estar con esa persona especial aya en cephiro...pero...era tan dificil para ella dejarlo atras...era tan dificil olvidarlo...era tan dificil aceptar que ya nunca iba a volver a verlo...

-fuu...

-dios no hace las cosas por que si..en todo lo que hace busca darnos una enseñanza.. yo aun creo en dios...creo en que la va ayudar y creo en ella,es la persona mas fuerte que conozco ,no nos dejara,luchara para seguir con nosotras...

-y nosotras la esperaremos aqui..dijo umi terminando la frase.

fuu extendio sus brazos para abrazar a una umi envuelta en un mar de lagrimas... tenian los sentimientos a flor de piel..estaban muy conmocionadas...

ya habia pasado bastante tiempo desde aquella platica..

-quieres un algo de comer fuu?

-no gracias..

-tienes que comer algo,no puedes pasar el dia sin comer

-no tengo hambre querida umi,lo siento.

-vamos fuu..

-...la joven de ojos verdes no emitió palabra solo se quedo sentada en la silla tomando la mano de su amiga

-fuu..la joven la miro con procupacion..

-no te preocupes me quedare un rato mas y despues ire a comer algo,tu puedes ir si quieres..

-no..me quedare aqui un rato mas..nos iremos juntas.

de pronto la joven fuu noto como la mano de hikaru apretaba muy suavemente la suya..

-hikaru? ..

-que pasa?pregunto umi con desesperacion

-hikaru estamos aqui continuo hablándole la rubia como queriendo que su voz sirva de guia.

la mano de hikaru cada vez apretaba con mas fuerza.

-creo que esta despertando.

umi se apresuro a ir del otro lado de la cama y comenzo a hablarle.

-hikaru aqui estamos.

-vamos hikaru ven.

-hikaru ..

-hikaru ...

hikaru ...

la joven hikaru abrio sus ojos,esos bellos ojos perdidos,confundidos...asustados...

holaaaaaa =) espero que les guste la historia.. fue un poco dificil escribir esto, como que me transporto a la situacion que vivi con mi pobre viejito,hay cosas de las que uno se quiere olvidar y la verdad que no tenia pensado que pase esto en la historia pero me llevo sola,seguramente fue mi subconsciente tratando de explayar sentimientos reprimidos atraves del papel weeeenaaa freud xD

cualquier idea,opinión o consejo son bienvenidos,los necesito para seguir mejorando.

muchas gracias a todos los que me leen me hace sentir re feliz le mando un abrazo enorme desde buenos aires

pd:espero actualizar pronto ya que tengo que inventar cosas desde cero y aveces la inspiración no me llega tan seguido asi que si tienen alguna idea por favor haganmela saber. muchas gracias a todos me voy, nos vemos, chau

aguante alice in chains weee nada que ver


	11. Chapter 11

Debía salir de ese lugar…debía hacerlo pero como lograrlo? como lograrlo sin lastimarla?

Hace unas cuantas semanas atrás:

Era un hermoso dia soleado,los pajaros emitían su cantar lento y suave,

Sentado en el verdor podía observarse a un joven..su cara reflejaba soledad…

-aquí estas lantis…

El joven lo miro de reojo.

Ferio..que pasa?

-Que te pasa a ti?

-lantis, lo miro fulminantemente..

-escucha, lantis no me mires asi..se que estas triste,se que estas lastimado pero debes escuchar lo que tengo que decirte.

-el joven giro su cabeza,miro hacia el lago y quedo en silencio.

-mira yo se como te sientes..me siento de la misma manera.

''no lo creo''pensaba lantis.

-pero estoy tratando de reponerme.a veces las situaciones te obligan a comportarte de otra manera,te obligan a crecer en un segundo..

Lantis escuchaba…

De pronto yo lo tenia todo..era feliz,tenia mi dulce y hemosa fuu a mi lado…''dichosos los ojos que la ven''...estaba conciente de que algún momento la batalla contra debonair finalizaría ,sin embargo no quería escuchar.. me di cuenta que una parte de mi deseaba profundamente que cephiro siga en guerra..

….

Cuando finalmente acabaron con debonair , salio esa luz.. esa maldita luz…mi alma se partio en mil pedazos ese momento..queria empezar a llorar como un niño, tenia ganas de abrazarla y no dejarla ir..o que ella me lleve consigo…pero que podía hacer?mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar no podía decirle nada..

…unas lagrimas cayeron del joven espadachín

Hoy en dia es muy difícil.. lo único que pienso es en ella…pienso…en cada amanecer..cada vez que las aves cantan,en cada bello paisaje de verano y anochecer de invierno,no puedo sacarlmela de la cabeza…

Lantis puso su mano en el hombro de ferio..

-por que me dices esto?

El joven espadachín miro al cielo y dijo

-lantis…encontré..

….

-que encontraste?

-encontre una forma de ir al mundo mistico..

Lantis se sento de nuevo,miro al cielo y le dijo

-como?..

-en una aldea,cerca del bosque del silencio se encuentra un viejo hechicero,me conto que podemos hacer que el pilar nos de la fuerza suficiente para poder viajar..

Lantis lo miro fijamente.

-como hara el pilar para darnos esa fuerza? Acaso ella sabra de nuestra llegada?

-no..solamente su inconciente lo deseara..una parte de ella sigue conectada con este mundo,nos presentirá.

-no lo se…

-lo veo en tus ojos lantis..veo tu tristeza,veo tu soledad..veo como quisieras estar con ella todos los días,como quisieras abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amas…se que hikaru debe estar sufriendo de la misma manera que tu..o quizás mas..no crees que hikaru merece ser feliz? ,que tu mereces ser feliz? Dense la oportunidad que cephiro les arrebato cruelmente...

Lantis miro hacia el cielo… recordó su cara,sus bellos ojos cobrizos,su pelo rojo con ese precioso aroma a perfume que secretamente hacia que se le doblaran la punta de los dedos de los pies..

-…

Creo…que podemos interntarlo…

Ferio lo miro y golpeo el hombro del pelinegro con su mano..

-te avisare cuando este todo listo…

Dio media vuelta y se fue caminando..

''nos dara su energía pero ella puede quedar muy lastimada…lo siento lantis,adoro a hikaru pero no puedo seguir viviendo sin mi querida fuu…''

* * *

holaaaaaaaa hoy es 2 de enero feliz añoo nuevo a todos!

bueno un poco corta la continuacion pero la necesitaba para darle continuidad a la historia,increible lo bien que se siente uno escrbiendo,ojala les guste como va la historia,cualquier consejo,critica (dicha con buena onda)o consejo son bienvenidos las necesito para seguir mejorando..muchas gracias a todos los que me leen les mando un abrazo desde argentina


End file.
